Progeny
by Elan
Summary: Twenty two years after her birth, Lex Luthor's revenge against Clark Kent is finally in place.


**Author's Note:** Please leave comments and trust me no flames later on about a character just letting you know so if you don't like it don't bother leaving me "hate" stuff because I warned you ahead of time. If you don't like it then don't read it. Other wise if you read it please review! thanks!

**Prologue**

"Jimmy Olsen where the hell are those pictures I asked you for?" Lois Lane exclaimed without removing her attention from the computer screen. "That was nearly ten minutes ago!"

Huffing and puffing, a tired Jimmy appeared beside her desk. "Here…they…are…" he replied as he placed a stack of photographs on her desk before putting his hands on the balls of his knees.

"Great," Lois replied as she continued typing her article, another expose of the lack of plant restrictions Luthorcorp was getting away thanks in part to a partnership with a lead senator from Kansas. "Now run along."

"I…. Jimmy barely breathed out as he walked over to the desk in front of Lois. "You've me….all over Metropolis…."

"Well now I'm nine months pregnant," she responded, looking over the computer screen. "It's kind of hard to run around when you're in my situation."

"Yeah but you shouldn't you be at home resting your feet or something other pregnant are suppose to do?" He asked. "Not working like a fiend?"

Lois smirked. "Am I like other pregnant women?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately no." But then he flashed a smile. "And that's why you're the best damn reporter at the Daily Planet."

"That's true," she said with a knowing nod. "But don't forget Clark. He's a great reporter too…just not as great as me."

Jimmy let out a soft laugh. "Speaking of which where is that husband of yours? Ever since you announced you were pregnant Clark was hovering you worse than a vulture waiting for a camel in the desert.

"What do I look like? His mother? How the hell should I know?" Lois answered. "Now let me just finish this article, I have plenty to do and if you don't let me be I'll have to hurt you and you know better to make a pregnant woman angry."

"Yeah yeah," Jimmy sighed, placing his feet on top of the desk, closing his eyes and attempting to fill in a quick nap before Perry White would scream at him for wasting the Planet's money on him for the umpteenth time.

Lois, in the meanwhile, seemed to have her attention more on the outside world that appeared out of her window rather than the article at hand. The truth was she did have some clue as to where Clark was making her let out a reflective sigh. Ever since she found out she was pregnant the life of being Superman's wife had gotten harder or at least that was how she felt. She knew it must be the hormones and that afterwards everything would be back to normal but she wondered if her feelings had change. Before she understood the consequences, Clark had a gift to help save the world time and time again and she loved him even more that he did it without any reserve. But with this life they created together she worried constantly that somehow someone, some villain would find their child and attempt to use the kid to get to Superman. However, Lois would not think about that now. No. Lois shook her head as if to clear all previous thoughts from her mind. She would do what she did best and that was to bring justice to those who needed it most. With that she started to resume her article when she suddenly felt something. She stopped typing and thought about what happened before she widen her eyes as she realized what just happened.

"Jimmy…" she said to the snoring photographer. "Jimmy…." No response. Rolling her eyes she took the closest thing to her and hurled it at his head. "JIMMY!"

"OW! DAMMIT!" he yelled as he covered the spot on his head where Lois hit him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Well I just thought I'd wake you and tell you that my water broke but if you're busy then nevermind then…"

Jimmy's eyes widen. "Oh God! What do I do? What do I do?"

Lois let out a sigh as she watched Jimmy running around the office like a chicken with it's head cut off. This was going to be fun.

**Meanwhile, clear across Metropolis…**

Once again Superman adverted yet another disaster from hitting the city of Metropolis and once again he wished he was just with Lois. Ever since they found out she was pregnant Clark was worried that when it came close to her actually going into labor he would be clear across the world. luckily for him there was the Justice League and everyone from Wonder Woman to Batman told him that he should be with Lois when a national crisis would hit. They would handle it. However, this time was an exception and of course he had to do his job.

Entering back into the Daily Planet's office everyone was surprised to see him, giving him glares and stares as he walked towards his desk.

"Kent!" a voice roared from behind him.

"Chief?" he asked as he spun around. "What's going on?"

"Lois went into labor," Perry answered as he started to push Clark towards the door.

"What!"

"About an hour ago…now go!" he said as he shoved Clark out the door where he turned into Superman and flew off to the nearest hospital.

Countless hours later….

"Push!" the doctor ordered Lois. "I see the head! Just a few more pushes!"

"Come on Lois just a few more pushes!" Clark repeated as he held onto her hand. He hadn't missed much when he arrived and Lois was glad to see him when he ran into the door…literally, making Lois hope that their child would have more of her coordination than her husbands.

"I heard him!" She said with anger through her gritted teeth as she sat up in the hospital bed and began to push, screaming and clasping so hard on Clark's hand that it even made the man of steel squint with pain.

"Mr. Kent would you like to see the head?"

"Sure!"

"What the hell is this?" Lois exclaimed as she watched Clark look with the doctor at the head of the baby. "Hello? I'm having a baby! You've seen a head before now come on and let's get this thing out!"

"Lois this is so cool!" Clark said with a wide grin plastered across his face. "You've gotta see this!"

Lois scoffed. "Now how the hell am I supposed to do that Smallville?"

Clark looked at her for a second. "Oh, yeah. Right."

"Okay Lois," the doctor started as he situated himself better on the bench while Clark walked back to his wife. "Just one more push and this baby will be outta there."

"You sound like I'm hitting a baseball out of the park," Lois replied.

"Okay just one more..push…" the doctor repeated.

"Come on Lois you can do it," Clark informed her. "You're the strongest human being I've ever met." A comment that made Lois look at him with a raised eyebrow before she resumed her pushing.

Many grunts and screams later, Lois finally gave birth to their child.

"Oh Lois," Clark said with tears appearing in his eyes as he watched the doctors and nurses take the baby to clean it up before turning back to Lois to give her a tender kiss on her drenched forehead. "You were terrific. I'm so proud of you."

Grabbing the fabric of his shirt, Lois looked up to him. "What is it Clark?" Before he could say I don't know, one of the nurses presented Lois with the new Kent.

"Congratulations, you are the proud parents of a healthy baby girl."

That statement put Lois over the edge, causing her to cry with tears of joy as she stared at her daughter.

"Hello," was all Lois could muster. The girl just let out a yawn and cuddled into the pink blanket that she was wrapped in. Lois looked over at Clark. "I have a name for her."

Clark smiled at her, knowing what she wanted and he nodded. "I love you."

"I love you Clark." She said as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

He nodded as took the baby into his arms. "Hi…there…you just met your mom…I'm your dad…" He smiled. "Welcome to the world Lara Lane-Kent…"

* * *

Tucked into the heart of downtown Metropolis, a dark figure sipped his burbon as he watched the ants of the city scatter below him. 

"Uh…excuse me…" a trembling young voice replied as he entered the darken room. "Mr. Luthor?"

Lex didn't bother to turn his head around, knowing the familiar scared voice. "Enter Stanley."

The man did as he was told and walked a few steps closer to Lex's desk. "The Kents sir…they just had a daughter…"

"A daughter?" This intrigued Lex. "Did you find out her name?"

"Yyy- yes sir. Lara. Lara Lane-Kent."

"Good work Stanley," Lex smiled coolly, taking another sip of his drink. "Now go out and find the best rattle you can and send it to the proud parents but don't sign it."

"Yes sir," Stanley answered as he stood for a moment longer before running out of the room.

Lex meanwhile continued to look out the window. His plan asked for patience and he was the most patience man he knew. And then, he would be rewarded. He would have them pay, for everything they had done.


End file.
